Interrupted
by sleipnirfenris
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE MASSAGE! Minor spoilers for 2x11. Ianto and Jack believe themselves to be alone in the Hub. FLUFF! PWP. ONE SHOT!


INTERRUPTED

DISLCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TORCHOOD AND NEVER WILL. JACK/IANTO RULES :P:P:P:P:P:P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P XDXDXDXDXXD!!

TITLE: Interrupted

CHARACTERS: Jack, Ianto, Gwen

PAIRINGS: Jack/Ianto (what else would it be :P) Although a Jack/Gwen _mmaaayyy_ come your way - we'll see (I still hate the pairing)

GENRE: Romance/fluff.

RATING: M

WARNINGS: SLASH! 

SPOILERS: Episode 11 - nothing major. Just a reference or two. Shouldn't matter

"Are you all right? You seem a bit distracted," Ianto said as he entered Jack's office a flirtatious smile upon his lips. Jack was wearing an especially nice shirt today and all he could think about was how he would love to get him out of it.

"Just...Gwen," Jack admitted. She was getting far too interested in Jonah and he was not telling her the truth. To tell her there were more, that this had happened many times and will continue to happen would break the young woman's heart. He'd rather she stayed mad at him for a while that discovered the sorrowful truth.

"You could just tell her...Gwen. Tosh and Owen too. They would understand," Ianto said gently, sitting at the edge of the desk.

Jack shook his head. "Because it's _my_ special project. I don't ask about anyone else's,"

"Yes, you do," Ianto pointed out.

"That's genuine curiosity!" Jack defended himself, looking up at Ianto to see a playful grin and twinkling eyes. "You're winding me up," He pouted.

"Just a little," Ianto replied, fingers walking up his arm, a thumb running over his lips. "You look cute when you pout," 

Ianto had long since come out of his shell with Jack. Asking the Welshman out on a date seemed to give him a confidence boost even if they hadn't actually made the actual event happen yet. Jack had apologized several times so as to stay in the man's good graces but Ianto had always shook his head, pecked him on the lips and said it was the intention that mattered. He would then state 'But I still want that date,' whilst grinning. Jack had no doubt in his mind that Ianto was deadly serious.

Jack didn't reply, capturing Ianto's thumb in his mouth and sucking on it. Jack could see the young man's eyes darken, the irises fading to a point where they could practically no longer be seen. Jack smirked around the digit, knowing what Ianto wanted it to be, that an intimate action like this drove him wild. And to think that 6 months ago Ianto never initiated anything: now he was teasing him on a regular basis and flirting. Oh how Jack loved it.

"They're..." Ianto cleared his throat when his voice caught. "All out. Shouldn't...be in for a while yet," 

"Oh yeah?" Jack replied moving to Ianto's palm and licking circles on it. He kept his eyes on Ianto the entire time. Ianto licked his lips. He moved his hand, gently brushing it over the bulge in the trousers. "Happy to see me?" He asked cheekily.

"Not as much as you are," Ianto replied huskily pulling Jack to him and pressing his lips against the older man's. Ianto's hands plunged into Jack's wonderfully soft hair while the man caressed him, fingers slipping under his shirt to tickle the small of his back. Ianto giggled.

"Wow that was so hot," Jack left a burning trail across his skin. Ianto blushed pink, unbuttoning a few of Jack's shirt, attacking his neck. Jack moaned, his neck always a weak point as ianto nipped and sucked at the skin.

"I told you next time you'd moan first." Ianto whispered in his ear, breath hot against his skin. Jack growled pulling Ianto hard to him, grinding, devouring him, their tongues touching exploring each other's mouths. It seemed the couldn't be close enough, each grabbing the other, the need to feel skin against skin as they discarded their shirts on the chair next to the desk. Their flesh tingled as they touched, Jack jerking when Ianto lightly trailed his fingers down his back near his side. It had taken him a while to discover the effect it had on Jack and he never would have imagined it would have been so effective. Jack's breathing changed, growing heavier yet his kissing gentler.

"And I told you, you'd be the first to let go," Jack said breathily, his hand plunging down into the waistline of his lover's trousers making him gasp. Jack took advantage of the situation; his tongue deep inside Ianto's mouth, the younger man pulling his even closer if that was all possible. Need, desire drove them as did affection, standing behind the desk topless chests flush together. Ianto pressed hard into Jack kissing him for all he's worth.

"OH GOD!" Came a cry - female - interrupting them, they turned surprised to look at the door. "Sorry I'll just...go," She said quietly.

Ianto started, turned and grabbed his shirt, chasing after Gwen Cooper.


End file.
